Akatsuki Cosplayers
by Alpha of Shadows
Summary: Looking for characters. Please read first chapter for details.
1. AN  Moving In

Author's Note

I am going to be writing a story about an Akatsuki Cosplay group in a high school. I need nine people to send me a private message with a filled out character sheet if they would like to be in it. Any pairing is allowed that has to do with the Akatsuki except for Kisame because I choose him. If you are interested please fill out the character sheet on my profile and once all nine people have been chosen I will continue the story.

~_Okami~_

_

* * *

_I stared out my window as my mom drove us towards our new home. I wonder how long we will be staying here? The last place was only for a month. 'And I graduate this year too. I'm just glad we moved here only after the first quarter.' Mom looked over she shoulder at me and said "I know I said that the last place was our home till you graduated but just wait till you see it! I think you'll love it!" "How much longer till we get there?" "Five minutes."

When we pulled up in the drive way I finally got a good look at the house. It was a small one-story house with a forest behind it. I said "And we are going to fit in there how?" "There's a basement. The owner assured me that it was liveable." "Oh! Quick! Give me the keys!" She tossed the keys at me and I ran to the door, unlocking it, and running to find the stairs. When I finally found them they were just behind a door next to a coat closet. Trudging down the stairs I saw that there was a small space open before another wall with a black door. Hanging on the knob was a black skeleton key. I pulled the key off the knob and opened the door. I looked around in shock. It was double the size of my previous tiny room! I heard mom walk up to me and she said "I knew you would like it. Now you can paint the walls whatever color you want before our stuff gets here tomorrow but no black. I already made an agreement with the owner after much agruing that the new carpet would be black. It's suppost to be installed tonight so you will have to sleep on the air matresses with me upstairs." "Thanks mom. I love it."

Browsing through a paint catalog I thought about all the colors. I wanted a night theme room so it would have to be a midnight blue. Mom had offered to pick up the paint while I made dinner. Our car was small but we were able to bring some kitchen supplies and an over night bag. After marking the color that I wanted I handed over the catalog and went to the kitchen to start unpacking. Once the supplies were put away I threw the box into the lving room and got to work on dinner.

Once mom came back from the store I handed her a plate and she said "On monday you start school. Please don't get in trouble like last time." "But he started it! He shouldn't have looked at my butt!" She sighed before continuing "Anyways I called Home Depot and they said they would paint the walls while they were here for us. They should be here in two hours. Our stuff should be here at 9 A.M. in the morning so be up by then to let them in. I have to be at work by six." "Okay mom."

**Next Morning**

As mom walked out the door she called out a fleeting wake up call. Groaning I got up off my makeshift bed and headed for the bathroom for a much wanted shower. Once I was nice and clean I walked to the front room to wait for the workers while I still worked on drying my hair. When the workers finally showed up I had gotten my evil hair brushed and decent. I showed them where things needed to go and I offered to help but they said it was fine. I was not weak damn it I can lift a box!

When the workers were finally done I trudged down to my room to she the walls and new carpet done. Huh. I must have forgotten to look last night. Looking at the walls I decided on where to put my Akatsuki and Naruto posters. It was going to take some time to organize everything to my standards but it had to be done with school tomorrow. Sighing I headed towards the first box.

When mom got home she found me sprawled out on the floor looking up at the ceiling grinning. She looked at me cautiously before asking "What did you do?" "I'm done." "Done with what?" "I'm done with unpacking and I am organized once again!I even got my posters up!" I grinned at her and she shook her head at me. "Hey can I turn that little area outside of my room into another living room? You know for when I finally make so friends?" "As long as you don't do something to extreme." "Thanks!" "Now get some sleep you have school tomorrow."


	2. So Far

Author's Note

Akatsuki being cosplayed so far include:

Kisame

Kakuzu

Pein

Zetsu

(I think Deidara. He's on hold for the moment. Sorry ^^;)

Akatsuki clamied so far for pairings include:

Kisame

Sasori

Deidara

Zetsu

People are still open! I would love to have a full group if possible.

Also Alyssa I would love to add you but could you please send me some info? That way I know what to do when I add you.

In the next couple of chapters I will have the people that sent me info.

I am sorry if I disappointed any of you with this chapter not being a real one but it needed to be posted. Thank you.


	3. Say Hello to the Characters!

Yuki

Height: 5'5

Hair color and length:Pink hair, shouler length

Eye color:greenish blue

Age and grade:what ever your age is

Tattoos and or piercings:both ears pierced

Cosplays as:Zetsu

Crush/pairing:Zetsu

Clothing: shorts or mini skirts, whit a tank top (like broght colours)

Likes:all Akatsuki, Naruto manga/anime, candy,pizza, yellow, cursing sometimes(not as bad as Hidan), pranking, everything else

Dislikes:to much noise, crowds,pink, perverts

Reason for joining the group:wants to try something different, likes akatsuki

Family:I will have foster parents that i don't like (my real parents died when i was young

Personality:hyper, sometimes over protective,cruses, flurty, girly

(When around the following what's your personality or how do you act?)

Crowds:panicky, (doesn't like crowds and gets lost easily)

Friends: reserved

Close friends:relexed,soft, caring, hyper, curses

* * *

Name:Lauren Madhuri Conyers, nicknamed Maddie

Height:5'0

Hair color and length:Light brown, wavy/curly, up to waist. Has short 50's like bangs

Eye color:dulled down emerald green

Age and grade:17, senior

Tattoos and or piercing: Monroe piercing

Cosplays as:Kakuzu, he's one of her favorites

Crush/pairing:Sasori

Clothing:A black t-shirt that says 'Sinner', light blue really ripped skinnies, and black combat boots with the British flag on it. She also wear an electric blue bow

Likes:Coffee...she obsessed. She almost always has a sweet tooth, but she never really gets hyper because of it. She loves the feeling of the wind through your hair, she would be the one outside, with no coat in the middle of Winter.

Dislikes:People who are annoying...like fangirls. she also has a strong dislike for Carrots.

Reason for joining the group:She never really knew anyone else who shared her love for the akatsuki.

Family:Mom and Dad, but she live with her younger brother who's a freshman

Personality:talkative, she knows how to keep a conversation going. She usually tries to bring out the best in peopleShe's also really motherly, trying to take care of people, constantly asking them if they are always does everything on time, like if she has a project she would start it right away, sort of a workaholic.

(When around the following what's your personality or how do you act?)

Crowds:She mostly hangs out with anyone, but her closer friends were the ones she's known all her life.

Friends:she has a lot, she's a social butterfly :)

Close friends:A girl named Sabrina, she's known her since they were 5

Extra:She has a mocha skin-tone. She pretty chubby, and her chest is matured.

* * *

Height: err, im not good with those, probable 5'2?

Hair color and length: blood red, goes down to her shoulder, with a streak of blue, and blue highlights, also bangs that cover her left eye its also got orange throughout it in places

Eye color: blackish brown

Age and grade: 16, grade? err...10? XD dunno

Tattoos and or piercings: a star on her thigh, and a water dragon on her shoulder, also the words "samsara" on her left arm XD 3 ear peircings, 2 labrets(below her lip) one on her tongue, 2 up the sides of her nose. also, 3 down her arm (freaky eh?) she keeps her tattoos hidden because she doesnt want to be judged by them

Cosplays as: pein? lol

Crush/pairing: none XD

Clothing: she wears black tights, silver mini-skirt, a silver tank top, but below it a black long sleeved top, also, a black hoody with a akatsuki cloud on the back, and also, kitty ears attached to the hoody XD also, a orange ring

Likes: onigiri, naruto, the akatsuki, fruits basket, chobits, animals, drawing, singing, song writing, reading, talking(though she talks rarely) drama sometimes

Dislikes: people who judge a book by its cover, people who make fun of others, bullies, she hates wars, and her tongue bleeds if she has to much vinegar, so she hates that cus her fave chips are salt and vinegar, death, and dieing people

Reason for joining the group: shes a total akatsuki fan, her fave akatsuki character is pein XD she also doesnt have many friends, and the more people your around, the more you get for a chance for your dreams to come true(she thinks anyway)

Family: shes a orphan, and lives on her own, but shes rich, since her parents where. she has a dog, named nagato XD its a brown/yellow medium sized dog, it used to be a stray. its got brown eyes

Personality: shes loving, sweet, snappy(cranky easy) she is childish sometimes, she gets depressed easy, and crys when no one is looking, shes stronge, but she has a fear of death every known and then and shes playfull, but those are rare to see in her. most of the time shes cranky, bossy, snappy, mean, and also verry depressing and sometimes even dull emotioned and annoyed. she also gets sad easy, and when she is sad, she needs hugs and comforting

(When around the following what's your personality or how do you act?)

Crowds: unhappy, moody, annoyed, irritated

Friends: silent, dull, snappy, and bossy.

Close friends: loving, sweet, snappy, childish, depressed, teary, stronge, smart, fearfull playfull and sad so needing hugs XD.

name is itami hikari. well sorta, her middle name is hikari, she goes by fear, but if your a close friend, probable childhood friend, shell let you call her itami or hikari


	4. Welcome to Hel I Mean School

A/N I do not own any characters other than the mother and Okami. I don't even own the characters of the cosplay group they all have respectful owners out there.

* * *

I glared at my alarm clock as it beeped a sound that could have waken the dead. Stupid piece of crap waking me up early on a monday! Grumbling more about the evil little device I shut it off and went to my closet to grab black cargo pants and my favorite shirt in the whole world. It was an Akatsuki T-shirt, the shirt was black but the design was in red and white. Slipping said articles of clothing over my bra and panties and looked for a decent pair of socks to wear with my black vans. Slipping them on my feet I picked up my black and silver messenger bag and went to my bookshelf. Selecting two Naruto volumes I slipped them into my bad before tieing the skeleton key around my neck and running to catch the bus before it left.

When I arrived at school I was shocked at how big it was. I was used to a tiny city where everyone knew eachother. Well except for my family but what did it matter? A sea of students walked past me and I decided to find the office. After turning down many hallways I found the damn door that said office. Walking in the secretary looked at me and groaned. "Not another one." "Excuse me but do not talk about me like I'm not here thank you." Sighing the woman said "You must be Okami Nitsuki." "Yep. May I have my schedule?" The lady handed be a green sheet of paper and said "Do you need any help finding your classes?" "No thank you. I would love to explore this place anyway."

An the second floor I found my first class. The dreaded math class. Knocking on the door and I heard a male voice say "Come in." Throwing open the door and walked in and stood before the class in all my glory as a new student. The man at the desk said "Welcome. My name is Mr. Bell. Tell the class your name." "Names Okami so don't forget. I would hate to have ta hurt ya." I grinned and Mr. Bell said "Take a seat next to Sabrina. Sabrina raise your hand." Sitting down next to the girl I said "Hello. So is there anything fun to do in this school?" She looked at my shirt and said "I have an idea for you. There's an Akatsuki Cosplay group. With the blue in your hair you could replace last years Kisame. She graduated. Plus I think you are the only one tall enough for it." I pouted and said "Hey! I'm only 5-11!" "My point." "Fine. So where do they meet?" "I could show you them at lunch. That's if you pass the test."

* * *

Sorry its short but I'm gonna need more characters if I want to have the lunch meeting. Thanks for reading!


	5. More Characters

A/N Say Hello to my own character Okami and the two new people!

* * *

Name: Okami Yami Nitsuki

Height: 5'11

Hair color and length: medium brown with dark blue streaks/ hangs down a little past the hips

Eye color: grey

Age and grade: 17 Senior

Tattoos and or piercings: both ears pierced and a wolf paw print tattoo on her left hip.

Cosplays as: Kisame

Crush/pairing: Kisame

Clothing: is always wearing jeans or cargo pants. loves to wear t-shirts with favorite animes on them or phrases. always wears her black vans, and is always carrying a black messenger bag with a silver tow tailed kitsune on it.

Likes: animals, books, manga, anime, her laptop is her baby (im not the only one who feels like this! XP) and swimming, and weapons

Dislikes: crowds and eating fish

Reason for joining the group: Loves the Akatsuki and wants to make friends in the new school

Family: lives with mother and has two brothers that live with her father. she is the middle child.

Personality

(When around the following what's your personality or how do you act?)

Crowds: quiet, reserved, planning a way to get out of the group

Friends: will joke around, smiles little, wants to be alone

Close friends: shows her happy side, smart, perverted, cusses, loves a good joke, is willing to help with anything, will kill anyone who messes with her friends, very protective

* * *

Name: lilly mizuki

Height: 5'8

Hair color and length: brown hair with black underneth it can be really wavy if she doesn't straighten it

Eye color:brown eyes with a green ring around the edge with a slight blue tint when really happy

Age and grade:15 10th grade

Tattoos and or piercings: snake bites and have a tattoo that says "I Bite"

Cosplays as: itachi

Crush/pairing:hidan

Clothing:form fitting black tank top, dark gray skinny jeans, a black and red studded belt, black and white paint splattered convers

Likes:music, reading, writing, drawing, singing, being in her bat cave! (AKA her room), to be alone once in awhile, hanging with her friends, cosplay (duh lolz), yaoi, the color black, cats, and the energy drink monster

Dislikes:being bored, having her book taken from her, her singing, her drawings, sasuke fangirls

Reason for joining the group:got bored one day and wanted to find more people like her

Family: her grandma (she only considers her grandma her only family because her other family members shuned her and she lives with her grandma)

Personality

(When around the following what's your personality or how do you act?) likes to laugh and to make others laugh, does not like to take pity from people, can take care of herself, laid back, secretly worries about her friends and loved ones, tries to hide her feelings when she upset, is very random, can be a loner sometimes, but also can be hyper, can and will kick anyones ** for her friends and if the person ** her off, also can have a pretty evil mind when she wants, and also can be very perverted

* * *

Height: 5'2

Hair color and length: silver XD

Eye color: red like peircing red

Age and grade: same as itami XD

Tattoos and or piercings: ear peircings, and a love heart like gaaras .

Cosplays as: hidan

Crush/pairing: itachi  
Clothing: blue top, with a grey hoodie, sorta like itamis(she likes the kitty ear thing) baggy black pants

Likes: apples, onigiri, chicken, the akatsuki, sims, computers(her laptop is her "baby") drawings, and dogs.

Dislikes: cats, randome people that she hasnt met before, and hot days. also cold days

Reason for joining the group: giant itachi fangirl

Family: itami

Personality shes verry randome, giggly, annoyed easy, shes verry playfull, talks alot, snappy, also verry jumpy, but in a fun way...alot like tobi

(When around the following what's your personality or how do you act?)

Crowds: like a lost puppy also verry playfull and idiotic

Friends: her personality

Close friends: her personality, but more sleepy and a bit like madara

oh and name:

kimidan

Extra: Jashinist


	6. The Test

A/N I do not own any Naruto characters nor the characters made so kindly up by my readers~

The only people left open are:

for cosplay: konan

for pairings: konan, and pein

* * *

As my classes passed I grew bored with the people around me. All they would do was look at my hair and whisper. I hadn't even seen Sabrina since first period. When lunch came around I walked around the halls looking for her. Once I found her i said "Hey! Are you going to take me to the group?" She nodded and walked towards the lunch room. I follwed her to a table with five girls chatting. They each seemed to look like an Akatsuki member. As we approached they looked up at me. Sabrina said "I think I have found a new Kisame." They looked me over and the pink haired one said "Should we give her the test?" The girls whispered for a moment before the silver haired one said "Lets give her the test!"

I sat down at the table and listened to them tell me their names. Itami said "So you want to be the new Kisame?" I said "Yes." Yuki said "Well you have to answer three of our questions and provide your own cloak." "I already have my own cloak." Lily said "Good. First question. How did Kisame come by his sword?" "He defeated his master who was a traitor." Maddie said "Next question. How did Kisame truely die?" "When he comitted suicide so that the Konoha shinobi wouldn't find out what was in a scroll that he was sending to the Akatsuki." Kimidan said "And now for the last question. When he was still in Kirigakure what squad was he on?" "Secret Intelligence." They looked at me for five minutes before Itami said "Welcome to the group." I grinned and said "Thank you."

As lunch moved on I learned that there were more people but they were trying to reserve a classroom for after school for their meetings. Apparently another group had taken their previous room so they were in need of another.

When the bell rang i headed for my history class with Lily. She was the only one in my class. As I sat at my desk resisting the urge to drool I got a text from my little brother.

'_Pst. I'm bored.'_

_'At least you aren't in history.'_

_'Oh! That reminds me. Dad is sending me to attend your school.'_

_'What? Why?'_

_'Idk. I'll be there next week.'_

I snapped my phone shut and stuffed into my pocket as the teacher looked at me strangly. I smiled at them and looked back down at my book. 'Great my little brother is being sent to my school to watch over me. At least he likes manga and anime.'

As the bell rang for the last time that day I was wanting to punch a few of the preps. Did they have to comment on how wierd I was? I like being weird damn it! When I walked out of the school Itami was waiting for me. She said "Tomorrow you will meet the others."


	7. People

A/N Sorry I haven't updated, caught a stomach bug from my cousin but I am better now! So here are three more characters. I just need a Konan cosplayer and I will be done.

* * *

Name: Ryu Nitsuki (my little bro wanted to join)

Height: 6'1

Age: 16 junior

Eye: blue/green

Hair: medium brown with green streaks, short and spiked

clothes: dark blue jacket, dark green jeans, black t-shirt, black sandles

Reason for joining: fan of Akatsuki and to watch over sister

cosplay: tobi

family: little brother to okami

personality: rude, cheerful, protective of older sister

Likes: pokemon, akatsuki, anime

Dislikes: hard cookies, perverts, chickens

* * *

Name- Chitana Morikuze  
Gender- Female  
Height- 5"7'  
Hair color and length- silver, reaches to waist  
Eye color- Gold  
Age and Grade- 17, Junior  
tattoos/Piercings- Has a silver wing tattooed on her left shoulder, and has an eyebrow piercing over her left eye.  
Cosplays as-  
Crush/Pairing- Kakuzu  
Likes- Anime, the Akatsuki, her motorcycle, and sharp knives  
Dislikes- perverts, sexist men, preppy chicks, jocks, dresses/skirts, her sister annoying her  
Reason for joining- To try to loosen up, and to make sure her sister doesnt get into any trouble  
Family- Has one twin ( NOT identical) named Kimino, lives with her uncle Haruko. Parents died in a fire.  
Personality- Ussually, is quiet and brooding, kind of threatening to people she doesnt know. When she does loosen up, shes fun and talkative, but the smallest thing can snap her back. When she gets **, shes violent, and her language gets VERY colorful.  
Crowds- Silent and brooding. If shes annoyed enough, her right eye starts twitching.  
Friends- Ussually sarcastic and random  
Close friends-protective, but loosens up around them. Ussually, she does more stupid stuff around them.

* * *

Name- Kimino Morikuze  
Gender- female  
Height- 6"1'  
Hair color and length- Bright red, its only five or six inches long ad made to spike everywhere.  
Eye color- Red, with a small yellow ring around her pupil, which is slitted.  
Age and grade- 17, Junior  
Tattoos and piercings- Has a woman with demon wings and horns holding a scythe in front of flames between her shoulder blades. The woman is just a black halo. Has a piercing on the bridge of her nose.  
Cosplays as- Sasori  
pairing/crush- Tobi  
Clothing- Weaars dresses and high heeled black boots. Is fond of showing off her curves.  
Likes- Driving like a maniac, having fun, setting things on fire, people, ** off Chitana and Haruko  
Dislikes- Bunnies, slow drivers cops.  
Reason for joining- Because she really likes the Akatsuki and being different.  
Family- twin Chitana, and lives with (Single, 26 year old) uncle Haruko.  
Personaity- Insane and bubbly. Also flirtatious with people. Is still a virgin, though. Enjoys annoying people (Chitana and/or Haruko) when shes bored. Also gets whiny when she has to do anything she doesnt want to. Is rarely serious.  
Crowds- Loud and excited. She enjoys making herself the center of attention.  
Frinds- Funny, crazy, commanding.  
Close friends- Caring, slightly more mature, and a shoulder to cry on if need be. Sometimes, shell hunt doown ** that have messed with her friends. Sometimes being every time she knows of one. She gets psychotically violent when she does, and has seven assault charges.


	8. Con?

A/N I do not own any characters other than Okami.

* * *

The next morning I walked into the building to find the group waiting for me. Itami said "This is Chitana and Kimino. Our Konan cosplayer is out sick today." I said "Is there not a Tobi?" Yuki said "No. She moved over the summer." "Okay. Hello Chitana and Kimino." Chitana said "You fuck us over and I'll kill you. Got it?" Kimino said "Chi-chan!" I laughed and said "It's fine. I would have said the same." She was going to say something else but the bell rang and we ran to get to our first period.

I skidded into math as the second bell rang and yelled "Ha! Made it!" Everyone looked at me weirdly and I chuckled before taking my seat next to Sabrina. She whispered "Did you get to meet the others?" "Yeah but the Konan one is sick." I thought 'Now let the mind numbing classes begin!'

The final bell before lunch woke me from my nap in English. Running from the room I about collided with Maddie. She said "Slow down there! Got a hot date somewhere?" "No. I just wanted to get to the lunch table." Lily and Kimidan joined us. Kimidan said "We aren't going anywhere." "Yeah but I also didn't want to stick around and get detention for sleeping in class." Lily said "So there was another reason. And to think I thought we were important!" We walked into the lunch room and I plopped down next to Itami. Chitana said "We got a room finally." Kimino said "We got room #113." The group groaned and I looked around at them confused. Yuki said "That room is next door to the dance room. Not only do they smell like shit after practice but their damn music is ear shattering." Itami said "We need another place to meet." Maddie said "Why not at one of our houses?" Itami said "Because we have tried and we either 1. freak out the parents or 2. get banned." I was about to ask why they were banned when Kimidan said "I wouldn't ask if I was you." I closed my mouth and thought for a minute. I did have the extra room infront of my room in the basement we could use.

I looked at the girls who were still thinking and said "We could use my house. My mom doesn't get off work till six and since my room is in the basement we don't have to worry about freaking her out." they whispered for a few seconds before Chitana said "Alright. We will use the newbies house." Itami said "We will meet today after school." I gave them my adress as the bell rang.

**After school...**

I waited out in front of the school as the group gathered to walk to my house with me. When they were all there I led the way to my house where Maddie said "You live close to the school." "Yeah." When we reached the house I showed them downstairs to the area before my room. Kimino said "What is this?" "Just an extra space." Yuki said "Where is your room?" "Right behind that door." The next thing I know all of them burst into my room and started looking around. I flopped down on my bed and watched them look around. Maddie said "So is Kisame your Akatsuki crush?" "Huh?" Yuki said "your Akatsuki crush. All of us have one. Mines Zetsu."

Itami "I don't have one."

Maddie "Sasori."

Lily "Hidan."

Kimidan "itachi."

Chitana "Kakuzu."

Kimino "Tobi."

"Yeah Kisame is my crush." They nodded and sat down around my room. Lily said "There is going to be a con in three months. Are we going?" Nods were given and Kimidan said "We are going to cosplay right? We got second place last year." I said "Can we? I never have gotten to cosplay at a con before." Looks of shock were thrown at me and Maddie said "Well now we have to go!"

* * *

Ops. Made a mistake sorry if anyone read it. I mixed up Maddie's crush. Sorry Maddie!


	9. The last character! Finally!

A/N Thank you Hanako Love for the last character. Now I can write without worrying about there not being enough characters.

* * *

Name: Gin

Height: 6'2

Hair color and length: its silver, with a streak of white and the bangs cover his right eye, also, its got black tips, and if hes bored, it goes like hidans when he die. it goes down as far as boy scene hair goes, his bangs go to his bottom lip

Eye color: one blue, one like hidans

Age and grade: same as itami and kimidans

Tattoos and or piercings: a jashinist symbol on his wrist and the words paper written down his arm also one ear has a peircing, its silverish blue

Cosplays as: konan

Crush/pairing: konan

Clothing: eh, black hoody, black baggy cargo pants or w/e there called, under hoody is a black top with a akatsuki cloud on it, hoody has akatsuki clouds all over it, also black sneakers, and black gloves wears his hood often

Likes: origami, akatsuki, dango, pokey, and loves apples and other fruits and solo(non beer type) also juice

Dislikes: people who hate origami, burning paper and getting sick(though he gets sick easy)

Reason for joining the group: im a huge konan fan!

Family: my lion, it strangely, has the markings of a german shepherd

Personality: loving, sweet, bossy, snappy, mean, ignorent, annoying, tired easy, gets sick easy. loves the rain more then any other weather along with wind

(When around the following what's your personality or how do you act?)

Crowds: a bit scared, and jumpy, also lost

Friends: same has his personality

Close friends: loving, sweet, calm, nice, etc

* * *

Now I shall write a chapter because I can! It's gonna be a bit of a time skip though. Bear with me!


	10. Paint

A/N I do not own any characters but Okami and Ryu.

P.S. Small time skip ahead.

* * *

The last month seems to have flown by to me. I met Gin the Konan cosplayer and my little brother joined as the Tobi of the group. Gin was an okay guy but he wouldn't go puddle jumping with me. Tomorrow was the con and today we were leaving to check into our hotel so we could be in line before the con opened tomorrow.

A knock sounded on the front door and I started a mental count down of when my little brother would come bursting into my room. It was a good thing that I packed and ready to go or I would seriously consider leaving him behind but we needed our Tobi. 5,4,3,2,1, and que my door flying open! Ryu said "Ready? Dad is letting us borrow his gas card by the way." "For being my brother from another mother you sure are here more than at dad's house." Ryu pouted and said "But Hajime* is no fun!" I laughed and said "We at least I get to take my truck." It was small but it would hold us both. Handing my bag over to him I grabbed my messenger bag and keys. "Well let's get to Chitana's and Kimino's o that we can regroup."

When we pulled up at the two story house the others were waiting. My brother and I joined the group and Itami said "We all have who we are riding with right? Good. Now when we get to the hotel I'll get the keys. Now does everyone know who they are rooming with?"

Chitana and Lily

Kimino and Kimidan

Itami and Maddie

Gin and Ryu

Me and Yuki

We nodded, got back in our cars and let Itami and Kimidan lead us to the con.

**A few very long hours later...**

When we finally pulled up at the hotel I was about to shove Ryu out the door. Poor Gin, he was going to have to put up with him. We gathered in the loby and looked at the other con goers. I took my room key from Itami and Yuki and I made our way up to our room dragging our bags behind us. Throwing open the door I dropped my bag next to a bed and flopped down on it. Yuki said "Since we got here late we should get some sleep so we can get up early tomorrow to get ready." "Okay. I call shower first!" Jumping from the bed I made a mad dash and Yuki said "Not fair Okami!"

The next morning the clock read 4:00 A.M. as the alarm went off. I jolted awake and fell out of bed with a yelp. Yuki laughed and said "Get up. The con starts at 8 so we have four hours to get ready. Do you want painted blue first or are you going to paint me?" "Sine you need to be two different colors lets do you." When Yuki was two different colors she got out my blue paint. It was really cold. Once she finished she went to put on her wig and flytrap. I slipped on my outfit and cloak and then helped her get her cloak on over the flytrap. I said "You just had to be the plant didn't you? How do you even keep that thing on?" "It's a secret."

At 7:30 we all met downstairs. Everyone was their character and looking like the real thing. I said "Damn. It's like looking at a gender switched Akatsuki. Well except for you Ryu." As other people gathered around us the looked at us whispering. Chitana said "When is the contest?" Lily said "At noon."

As we walked around the con people looked at us and a few of the younger kids asked to take pictures. I fidgeted with the strap of my Samehada. Itami said "It's time to go to the contest."


	11. Contests

A/N I do not own any characters but Okami and Ryu.

I need to talk to my people about the future chapters so this is going to be short even by my standards. Sorry.

* * *

As we stood on the stage I felt the pressure build as the other groups around us were looked at. I closed my eyes as the votes were collected and waited to hear what they would say. "The votes are in. The third place winners are The Flame Flowers, second place is The Bamboo Fighters, and the first place winners are...The Akatsuki Cosplayers!" My eyes flew open as people clapped and I let a grin slip onto my face as my friends cheered. "In one hour please come to the front desk to collect your prizes."

When we got outside of the room I said "Does anyone know what the prizes are?" Gin said "No but I heard that this year's prizes were suppost to be the best out of all the prizes that they had ever given out."


	12. What the hell?

A/N I do not own any characters except for Okami and Ryu.

* * *

When a staff member walked up to us she was carrying a long think box. When she reached us she said "The Akatsuki Cosplayers? This is your prize." She opened the box to show rings for all of us and they even were the rings of the people we were cosplaying. We each grapped a ring and put it on the finger of our characters. My hand tingled and I looked up to see my friends fall to the ground. The staff member smiled and my vision blurred.

**Takigakure**

Maddie sat up and looked around with foggy eyes. She was in what looked like a hospital. On a table next to her was an electric blue backpack and an envelope. Taking the envelope she pulled out a black piece of paper with words written in red.

_'You wanted to meet them so here you are. Find your friends and you will go far.'_

**Sunagakure**

Kimino found a fire red backpack next to her in the sand with an envelope. She thought _'What the hell is going on here?'_

**Random Forest**

Yuki woke up to a yellow backpack and an envelope and felt as though she was being watched.

**Amegakure**

Itami had a silver backpack and Gin had a silvery blue one. Both looked at the letter and looked at eachother. Itami said "Where are we?" Gin said "I don't know but I have a feeling that we will find out soon enough."

**Konohagakure **

Lily and Ryu looked around at the forest and saw two backpacks. Lily took the dark grey one and Ryu took the dark green one. Ryu said "Where is everyone?"

**Yugakure**

Kimidan went to open the light grey backpack that she had found next to her but saw an envelope. After reading it she said "I think I'm in trouble."

**Iwagakure**

Chitana picked up the white backpack while looking at the letter and thought _'Looks like I need to find my sister and friends.'_

**_Kirigakure_**

I groaned as I sat up. What the hell happened? Looking around I found that I was near a stream in a forest. Next to me was my messenger bag. My back felt heavy so i looked over my shoulder and saw a giant four point wave star strapped to my back by a chain. What the hell is going on? Standing up I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked into the trees. Where are my friends? Where's my baby brother?

As I walked I failed to apy attention to where I was going because the next thing I knew I was walking into a broad chest. I looked up to see a man who strangely looked like Chojuro from Naruto. He looked down at me curiously and said "Who are you?" "Uh Okami Yami." Why should I tell a stranger my full name? "Wolf darkness?" "Who are you?" "Chojuro." What the hell is going on here? Is he some kind of obsessed cosplayer who is taking his role a little too far? He said "What village are you from?" "Uh I don't know. None?" He frowned and said "Good night." I felt a pinch on my shoulder and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I fumed. That fucking bastard knocked me out! Jumping up from the bed that I was placed on I noticed that my weapon and bag were missing. I swear I am going to kick his scrany little as- the door flew open and I jerked to look. I felt my jaw drop as the Mizukage walked in with the bastard behind her. As soon as I saw him I snapped out of my shock and growled. "You little Bastard! How dare you pull such a dirty little trick!" The Mizkage looked amused before saying "So you are the girl he told me about. The one with the sealed bag and giant star. What village are you from little girl?" "Who you calling little? I'm taller than you!" "Watch it girl." "Fine. I'm not from a village." "Then why do you have a wave star?" "I don't know. One minute I'm getting a ring with my friends and little brother and then the next I am waking up in the forest that he found me in." "We found a letter in the area but it won't open for us." I took the envelope pulled out the letter and read aloud.

_'You wanted to meet them so here you are. Find your friends and you will go far._

_Look for them in a place they know best. Because they are different from the rest._

_Find them quick or you will see, that they are no longer meant to be.'_

I looked at the words and said "I need to find my friends and fast."


	13. Reunion

A/N I do not own any characters except for Okami and Ryu. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy with school, and band.

* * *

After a week of non-stop questions the Mizukage let me go but I had to be knocked out and carried out of the village. On the plus side I was allowed to take my bag and star with me. When I woke up back in the forest I opened my bag. It was full of scrolls with a single word written on each of them in English. Let's see theres: clothes, food, money, weapons, hygiene, jutsu, and other.

Thinking back to the letter I started to think about the places they knew best. The only thing I could think of was the places the Akatsuki grew up. But would Ryu be in Konoha and what about Yuki? I need to start at the place closest to Kirigakure. I remember Gen telling me this but what was it? Kumo and Konoha! Well no one would be in Kumo so to Konoha it is.

When I finally reached Konoha the guards at the gate stopped me. One said "Name and village?" "Okami Yami. No village." He raised an eyebrow at me and said "Then why do you have a weapon?" "A girl has to protect herself doesn't she?" He sighed and said "I'll have to take you to the Hokage. Follow me." As I followed after the chunin I looked around at the village in wonder. It was everything I thought it would be and more! Looking down one street I froze and the chunin said "Hey you need to follow!" There it was. The place every Naruto fan knew about. Ichiraku. I so badly wanted to go to it and see if the characters were there but sadly the chuni grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the Hokage tower. Well at least I would get to meet Tsunade.

When we arrived at the giant doors that lead to her office he said "Whatever you do, do not piss her off." "Okay." **"What do you mean the two tried to escape again? Tie them up if you have to!"** The chunin flinched and opened the door. Tsunade turned to us and when she spotted me she said "Not another one!" What the hell did I do? The chunin said "This one isn't a ninja so have fun." Then he fled leaving me and someother poor ninja alone with the angered Hokage. Damn coward.

"What is your name?" "Okami Yami." The woman blinked and said "About damn time you showed up. The boy demanded to see you after they woke up but we thought you were a fake person." Standing up she said "We are going to the hospital." I followed her back through the village and when we arrived at the hospital a mdeic ran up to us and said "Thank Kami you are here! The boy is going balistic!" "I found the girl so I'll take her up to the room."

When the door to a room open Tsunade stepped in first and yelled **"Alright you little gaki I found the girl!" **I stepped into the room only to be tackled a second later. Looking up I saw that it was Ryu. He said "Thank God you are okay. Do you know what's going on? We are in the Naruto world!" "I know Ryu. Now get off me." When I was finally on my feet I looked at Lily and said "Are you okay?" She nodded and Tsunade said "So who are all of you?" "Okami Yami. This is my older sister Lily and little brother Ryu." Lily looked at me confused and I tryed to tell her through my eyes to just go with it. Tsunade said "So why are you three here?" I said "We were trying to get to Amegakure but we got split up." She looked at me trying to find a lie but it was partly the truth. We did need to go to Amegakure. She said "Alright. I expect you three out of my village in an hour." "Yes ma'am."

As soon as we were out of the village Ryu said "Now tell us what is going on." "I only know that we are in the Naruto World and that each of us were sent to the village that the Akatsuki member we cosplayed. Now we just have to get to Iwa. While I was walking here I found that I can seal anything that I want into each scroll with just my blood. I'll seal away our weapons so that we can just say that we are tourists." Lily said "So who do you think is in Iwa?" "I think Chitana."


End file.
